Please speak to me
by shadows-of-ballance
Summary: The sequel to speak to me. Would have been in the same story, but it has a different genre and rating. Oh yeah, please read and review!


**Hello all! Uhh... hehe first off, to those of my loyal readers, I would just like to say that... Well this while it is the first thing I have typed in the last few weeks. Is but only one of about five I have ready to post. So expect more soon, as soon as I find more time to type that is.**

**However, for now, I present the sequel to the surprisingly popular Speak to Me, which I have near pathetically named Please Speak to Me. A quick overview for those of you who have not yet and have no interest in reading the first installment. Tetra has decided to cause Link to speak, when they reached adulthood, how did this desire change? Well that's what your here to see!**

**Read And Review.**

**Please speak to me!**

* * *

It had been years, three or four actually since the defeat of Ganon. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, after all that time you think she would have learned. After all it was apparent just from a glance at either of them. He had grown tall and his muscles had broadened across his body as was natural for a young man. Meanwhile, she had grown lanky and tall, her body had been given time to catch up with her abnormally large head. She, like he, had grown into a prime example of an adult, curves and all.

Of course, it was this evidence of growth that confounded Link as to how his good friend and captain could actually be acting this way, after all the questions she was badgering him with were all of what he had assumed was a dead issue. He was even more surprised when the questions posed by the significantly more adult Tetra did not stop after he shook his head.

The hero of the winds had never spoken to his good friend Tetra... Nor did he ever really intend to.

Now, its not that he couldn't speak, per say.

It's just that he didn't want to. Words felt alien passing his lips, he felt no need to speak.

So he didn't.

This certainly didn't fly with the young Tetra, who, a few years ago, spent several months trying indescribably hard to get him to speak. Then one day, out of the blue, she stopped. All together, her threats, pleas and bargains all stopped. The first day they stopped had confounded Link, as the months of_constant_questions had jaded him to the onslaught.

The day the questions stopped, Link had been sitting in the cargo hold with a wet stone, sharpening his sword. Tetra had walked in with a flushed face... or so he thought. In truth, she was wearing a bit of makeup. Link pointed to her forehead then drew an arrow setting it aflame then freezing it with an expression of worry.

She merely shook her head. "No... no I'm fine... just... well uhm..." She smacked herself mentally. "We are... arriving at Windfall soon. You want to... Do you want to?... Uhmm... If you want to go shopping it's alright!" Tetra spat the last part out as if it was not what she had wanted to say.

Link nodded quickly then drew his shopping list from a nearby box and scribbled some things on it.

Tetra left quickly with a blush on her cheeks and kicking herself the whole way.

Not that the hero had the slightest clue how the captain felt.

Since that awkward day in the hold, their relationship had been... odd. Sometimes, Tetra would be cold, uncaring, and just plain bossy. Other times she would want him around her, constantly very friendly and going as far as to hug him or ask him for help in personal problems.

The behavior confused Link to no end. In his experience with women was little knowledge of what it meant. Her behavior (in his mind) could no way mean she had feelings for him as he had met a few girls in port towns, all seemed to like him, and none acted like Tetra's hot or cold extremes.

In fact, when he would meet one of these girls, Tetra would banish him to one mind numbing task or another. Not that Link cared about pursuing a relationship with some random girl. Truth be told, the only time he felt any romantic urges were occasionally for Tetra.

Sometimes, he thought when the light caught her face at the end of the day, when she wasn't trying to be the boss or trying to lead when she was just her, just being there. That got his heart beating a little quick.

Now however, his heart was not beating in time with love's drum. No, in fact, he was a wee bit bored with her childish tirade.

She continued to follow him about the ship, asking the widest variety of questions. "Are you just really bad with words?"

He shook his head, as it was quite the opposite. In fact, he had quite the profound way with words, however he just did not enjoy the act of speaking. So he conveyed his thoughts with a mix of gestures and body language which he could probably not do if he were not so articulate.

Link shook his head as he continued to walk away from his childishly irate captain.

"Don't you keep walking away from me, I'm not done with you." Tetra growled crouching to tackle him.

She lunged at him, making a fruitless impact on his stomach. Link had grown strong and tall, her body mass couldn't bring him down.

"Damn you Link!" Tetra grumbled from a crumpled heap at his feet.

The green clad hero shook his head with a sigh. He set her in a standing position.

Tetra rubbed her sore head with a sigh. "Why can't you just say one little thing to me?"

Link smacked his forehead, it was impossible to explain that without talking to her. He has held three conversations with his sister in his long seventeen years and five with his parents (counting grandma in that). He knew from experience one talk would only fuel her flames to get him to speak all the time.

She reached her hands out in front of her shyly. This Link recognized as a sign she often gave him when she felt shy or stubborn. It asked him to hold her so she could say something private or personal.

Complying with the request, he wrapped his arms around her middle section, pulling her into his lap as he sat on a crate.

She sighed and cuddled softly into his chest.

He hummed questioningly and she only groaned negatively. He grunted in mild annoyance and let her sit.

She exhaled softly and pulled her head slightly off his chest. "Link... do you hate me?"

Holding in a laugh, knowing she viewed this as an important question, Link merely shook his head.

"Well what am I to you?" Tetra asked in a shrill voice, clutching his shirt.

Link shrugged.

"Am I a friend? A boss? What am I?" her grip tightened on his tunic to a fierce level. "I know I boss you around, but I have to in order to keep the ship running smoothly!" She let out a few quick ragged breaths. "And... I know we've been friends a long time, but I really think of you as something... more" Tetra trailed off.

His eyes shot open in shock as Tetra said this half confession.

She scrunched closer to him hiding her face a bit.

His grip loosened then tightened around her again protectively.

"...I… I love you"

Her head snapped up to look into his eyes. His mouth had already shut again probably not to speak again for a long time. "You... you do?"

Nodding he held her closer.

"Now was that so hard?"

He let out a sigh of a groan.

"Hey! HEY!... Say it more!" She bounced happily in his lap with a mischievous grin.

Instead of opening his mouth, he shut hers with a quick kiss. Tetra flailed back falling out of his lap. He caught her and held her above the ground.

"You really don't enjoy talking do you?" He shook his head curtly. "How will I know you love me then?" She asked with a hint of tease again.

He grinned and brought her up to kiss her once more.

"Of course you better give me all of those I want." She chided matter-o-factly

He kissed her once more and as always his body language spoke volumes.

'Of course, my princess.'

* * *

_**The end.**_

**And I mean that for real this time, there will be no sequel to this story. Just saying.**

**Also yes, I realize there were better names for this story. But I wanted to continue the first one without making a new chapter. As this ones romantic. The other is not.**


End file.
